


Apprendre

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Commitment, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Est-ce que tu veux que te dise, Takuya ? Je ne veux pas te laisser croire que je t’aime un peu ou que je ne t’aime pas du tout, mais même pas je veux te dire que je t’aime si je ne peux pas te le montrer avec des faits. Ensuite, tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Si tu veux aller, va-t’en, je ne peux pas t’en vouloir. »
Relationships: Kaku Kento/Uehara Takuya





	Apprendre

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Apprendre**

_[Je ne sais pas comment aimer, ne me demande pas pourquoi.]_

_(Glay – Yuuwaku)_

Kento jamais avait caché de penser que Takuya fût incroyablement sexy.

Il jamais avait caché de le trouveur beau, jamais il avait caché qu’il fût son bien-aimé péché, et d’autre part il n’avait jamais eu raison de faire ça.

Le plus vieux était allongé à ses côtés, les yeux fermés et le bras plié sous l’oreiller. Il prétendit de dormir déjà depuis quelques minutes, et Kento ne savait pas que faire pour récupérer la situation.

« Takkun ? » il l’appela, en essayant de ne sembler pas inquiet. « Takkun, je sais que tu es réveillé, ne... »

« Quoi ? » le plus vieux l’interrompit, en se tournant et en ouvrant les yeux, et il leva un sourcil.

Kento se mordit la langue, déterminé à ne lui répondre pas de la même façon. Il aurait seulement aggravé la situation, et à ce moment-là il n’était pas en position de faire ça.

« Takuya, ne t’en prends pas à moi. Je t’ai dit dès le début qu’il n’allait pas être facile, que je ne pouvais pas promettre rien, et tu as accepté de poursuivre cette... » il s’interrompit, soudainement mal à l’aise.

Uehara hocha la tête, en riant sarcastique.

« Tu as raison, tu sais ? Comment peux-je exiger que me montres quelque chose si tu ne peux pas ni dire qu’on a une relation ? J’ai été l’idiot qui l’a cru, tu ne te préoccupe pas. N’importe pas, de toute façon. »

Ça faisait un mal de l’enfer pour Kento lui entendre parler ainsi, et il n’était pas plus disposé à souffrir à cause de soi-même, pour ses manquements, pour quelque chose qu’il ne réussit pas à exprimer.

« Je te l’ai dit dès maintenant. » il murmura. « Je t’ai dit que je ne peux pas aimer. Je t’ai dit que je n’allais pas te faire heureux, en aucun cas. » il se passa les mains sur le visage, soudainement frustré. « Est-ce que tu veux que te dise, Takuya ? Je ne veux pas te laisser croire que je t’aime un peu ou que je ne t’aime pas du tout, mais même pas je veux te dire que je t’aime si je ne peux pas te le montrer avec des faits. Ensuite, tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Si tu veux aller, va-t’en, je ne peux pas t’en vouloir. »

Takuya se leva, en inclinant la tête et en commençant lentement à lui sourire, sans que l’autre entendît la raison, ni pourquoi soudainement tous signes d’irritation aurait disparu.

« Mais tu l’as dit. » il murmura, en se mordant une lèvre. « Tu as dit que tu m’aimes. Je ne croyais pas que tu l’aurais fait vraiment. » il soupira, en s’approchant à lui et en l’embrassant, alors que Kento resta encore dans l’attente que l’autre lui dît qu’il ne voulait pas aller, que c’était son place.

Il était effrayé, plus qu’il voulût admettre.

« Pour l’instant me suffit, Kento. » commenta le plus vieux, en s’allongeant autre fois et en s’appuyant contre lui, en fermant les yeux. « Pour l’instant, me suffit savoir que tu m’aimes. »

Kento sourit, inopinément.

À lui aussi, pour l’instant, suffisait l’idée de l’aimer.

Pour apprendre le reste, il avait tout le temps du monde.


End file.
